


Little Spider

by maybe_im_tired



Series: Little Chaos [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Family Fluff, Fluff, Food mention, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Parental dukexiety, Remus is soft for his son, Remus sanders is good with kids, Roman Sanders is freaking amazing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tickling, and so am i, for like two lines, i mean duh - Freeform, if you squint you might notice a little bit of angst, talk about spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: Roman was used to weird outbursts from his nephew, it was a given by now that the kid was a perfect tiny copy of his father, and the young artist would be lying if he said he didn’t love the little kid even more for it.However, as they sat peacefully in the living room with Virgil’s head resting on his lap, Roman calmly running his fingers through the kid’s hair, and watched Tangled for the third time in that week, it felt as if he got slapped in the face with that question.“I'm sorry, a pet what now?”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Little Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026568
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

“Uncle Roman, can we get a pet spider?”

Roman was used to weird outbursts from his nephew, it was a given by now that the kid was a perfect tiny copy of his father, and the artist would be lying if he said he didn’t love the little kid even more for it. 

However, as they sat peacefully in the living room with Virgil’s head resting on his lap, Roman calmly running his fingers through the kid’s hair, and watched Tangled for the third time in that week, it felt as if he got slapped in the face with that question.

“I'm sorry, a pet what now?” 

His hand stopped moving as his nephew promptly sat up and stared at him with those dark and adorably big eyes, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared back. _He wasn’t going to lose a staring contest to a small child dressed in a skeleton onesie that was a little too big for him._

“A pet spider!” Virgil repeated with determination, “Not a small one, like those we find in the kitchen or the bathroom but a big and real one!”

_Because we all know those spiders we find in the kitchen aren’t real enough for you, kid, huh?_

“Dad said there is a kind of spider that can eat a big bird in one sitting!” 

The kid was smiling, _this was the same kid who hid behind his father whenever he saw someone he didn’t know, the same kid who cried his eyes out on his first day of kindergarten because there were **other kids** there, he just described a spider who can eat a whole ass bird, and he was freaking **beaming** , what the hell did you do to your kid, Remus? _

“Can we get one like that? Dad can help me teach it so many tricks!” Virgil continued with an excited glimmer in his eyes. “How big do you think its webs are?”

Roman shuddered at the thought because he knew if Virgil brought up the idea to Remus, his brother would definitely find a way to get the kid that abomination of a creature. He almost jumped and let out an embarrassing squeak when Virgil grabbed his arms and started rubbing them soothingly, well as soothing as a small bubbly and clearly very excited child could.

“Don't worry, uncle Roman! It's not very scary, and we won't let the spider hurt you!”

Even though he was still terrified of the idea, he couldn’t help but laugh fondly at the child’s actions. 

“I know you won't, my little hero! Buuuuutttt- how about we get a little kitten or puppy, you know something that can't be very- uh- deadly? Some cats eat birds, you know, they even bring the dead birds to you like a gift.”  
He grimaced, _ugh, did he really just say that to a child?_

“But these are so boring! Everyone has a puppy or a kitten, but all they do is run around and cause a mess!”

“And your bird-eating big spider won't cause a mess?”

Virgil looked down at his hands as he rubbed them together and seemed to think about it for a moment. _Okay,_ Roman thought, _maybe we’re getting somewhere._

However, that thought quickly crumbled as the kid looked back at him with a stern-ish look.

“No, I won't let her!”

_“Her?”_ Roman asked with an amused smile. “How do you know it’s not a _him_?”

“No! Spider boys are _weak,_ the girl spiders always eat them!” Virgil shook his head defiantly, “I want my spider to be big and strong and eat other spiders!”

The kid’s smile widened as a thought crossed his mind, “She can protect us from the really bad spiders and eat them!”

Roman hummed in consideration before nodding, “Okay. You make a compelling argument but we will have to think a little more about that, alright?”

At that Virgil gasped with delight and threw himself at Roman causing the two of them to almost fall off the couch. Roman laughed as he caught him in his arms and managed to balance them back in place, “You're a little demon, do you know that?”

“No, I'm not little. I’m a big, and scary demon!” He spread his tiny fingers wide in what Roman assumed was supposed to resemble claws, “I'm going to eat- AHHHHH- NOOO- STO-AAP!”

He squealed and started squirming around trying to get away from Roman as he tickled him.

“You're not so big and powerful now, huh?”

“Nooo!” Virgil kept squirming and tried desperately to push Roman's fingers away from his stomach.

They both froze as the door was suddenly opened and slammed shut, signaling Remus's return.

“Yo bro, you better have not turned my son into another stupid princess.”

Roman turned his head to see Remus, and Virgil jumped from his grip and ran towards the kitchen where his father was. “For the last time, Rem. Belle isn't stupid, she has a huge library and reads all the time, oh for heaven's sake!”

“And we know that reading means you're smart without any exceptions,” Remus said mockingly, “ At least do Moana or Merida, I know you have a red wig lying around somewhere.”

He grinned as Virgil came running towards him full speed, and picked him up easily in his arms.

“Hey, little monster!” He booped Virgil on the nose, “Did uncle Roman force you to take a bath while I was gone?”

“Yes,” Virgil pouted, “I wanted to play with paint more but he said the wall needs to dry before we add more or we will ruin it.”

“He tried to paint my hair twice,” Roman shouted after them from the living room. “With green, Remus! It would have been a disaster!”

“Oh, shut up. You need more color in your life anyway.” He winked at Virgil, and whispered, “We can try again while he's sleeping, don't worry.”

“You're not dying my hair while I sleep-”

“Of course not, it’s too dark we’ll have to bleach it first-”

“Remus I swear to God-!”

“Anyway,” He cleared his throat, interrupting Roman before he went into full drama mode and decided to go back on his promise of helping them with painting the house, “I got you your favorite cookies, Ro.” 

He chuckled when Virgil started clapping his hands with a happy squeal of _“Yay cookies!”_ and tore the pack open before pausing and giving his son a look.

“Wait, did you eat anything while I was gone, or did Roman forget again?”

“He burned the frozen pizza!” Virgil giggled and Remus facepalmed as he heard his brother mutter something about a little snitch and stupid spiders. 

“it was all black and hard like wood!” Virgil continued as Remus placed him on the counter and handed him a big cookie.

“Roman?!”

“Hey, don't worry,” Roman said sheepishly, refusing to turn around and meet his twin’s eyes. “I made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I also just ordered two _better_ pizzas, they will be here any minute now.”

“All you needed to do was heat it in the oven, Roman.” Remus shook his head and turned to Virgil, “and they call me the irresponsible one?”

His irritation melted away and he almost fell to the floor laughing when Virgil shook his head solemnly and waved his hands around in a way that was one hundred percent Roman’s. “Un-believable!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't make it clear here, but they are supposed to be eating while sitting on the floor. Idk if that kind of information matters to you but it's here either way-

“Uncle Roman promised to get me a pet spider, Daddy!” Virgil said, as he excitedly wiped his grease-covered hands on his onesie.

 _Yep, he definitely needs another bath, or at least to change,_ Remus thought fondly.

“I did **not!** ” Roman said defensively, wiping the grease from Virgil's face with wet wipes, and stopping whenever Virgil tried to lick the wipe. “I’m pretty sure I said maybe. And I definitely said that we need to think more about it!”

“Oh, yeah?” Remus asked with amusement and took another bite of his pizza. “And what kind of spider do you want, my little spider king?”

“The big one that eats birds!”

“You can't be seriously considering getting him one, Remus,” Roman said as he moved onto wiping the grease from Virgil’s hands. “He’s just a little a child, and it is a spider, Remus. A big deadly spider!”

“Uncle Roman is scared she will eat him because there aren't many birds around here!”

“I'm not scared of spiders, and I'm definitely _**not** _ a bird!”

“Says who?” Remus snickered, "So, you didn't knock over the shower curtain thousands of times when we were kids because you thought there was a spider and decided the _best_ way to handle it would be by throwing the shampoo bottles at it.”

“Stop making a joke out of me in front of the kid!” Roman hissed at him, he grumbled tossing the dirty wipes into the now empty pizza box, “he already thinks of me as his boring uncle.”

“Is that true, Virge? Do you think Roman is boring?”

“Nuh-uh!” The boy shook his head and Roman’s heart swelled with love when Virgil scooted closer and hugged him. “Uncle Roman is so cool, Dad! He taught me how to make paper boats and we drowned them in the bathtub, but my boat was strong and didn’t drown fast, and- and he got me a big sweater! It's black and white and purple and has my name on the back!” Virgil let go of Roman and scrambled up to his feet. 

“Where are you going?” Remus asked as he watched his son bounce on the balls of his feet.

“I’m gonna show you the sweater!” and with that, he went running up the stairs.

“Careful!” Roman winced and covered his ears as if that would stop Virgil from falling if he tripped. “How many times do I have to tell you not to run on the stairs?” He called after him with an exasperated huff, but the smile was apparent on his face, “Great, he's going to get the sweater covered with grease now.”

“See, I told you he loves you, idiot,” Remus said, as he rested his back against the wall. “I'm sure he would even if you didn't get him an ugly sweater.”

“Hey, don't call it ugly. You haven't even seen it yet!” Roman exclaimed before eying his twin suspiciously. “What did you do while you were out?”

“Exactly what I told you I was going to do, it just took longer than I expected.”  
He got up and started cleaning the mess left from the food, but Roman stepped in front of him. 

“ _Come on,_ I know that look. You either fought someone or ran into a cute person.”

Remus chuckled, “Can I select both of these options?”

“Please tell me that you did not fight someone because you thought they were attractive, how many times do I have to tell you that’s not how you flirt!”

“Well, _I_ didn’t exactly do that, the guy came and started shouting at _me._ **_Also_** _,_ I clearly don’t know how to flirt, hence, you know, _the divorce._ ” He laughed, and Roman decided to ignore the bitterness in his voice. 

__“Anyway, the guy was cute, especially with those round glasses, rosy cheeks, and curly hair. He thought I was a creep who was going to kidnap his kid and then decided I was a homophobe, and threatened me by saying that he **will** date cute guys, which is, in my opinion, the best way to threaten any homophobe.” He ran his fingers through his hair with a wild smile, “So, yeah. I had a great time.”_ _

__“What- why?” Roman blinked at him, trying to understand what just came out of his brother’s mouth._ _

Remus gave him a look that conveyed a clear message of " _believe me, you don’t want to know._ " 

__“Okay, but did you get his phone number, his name, anything? I mean he’s clearly gay and probably single, otherwise, he would have mentioned having a partner, right?!”_ _

__“Did you hear anything I said to you, you dunce? Would you give your number to someone you thought was a creepy homophobe who kidnaps kids in his free time?”_ _

__“You and I know it’s not really about that,” Roman tried again and Remus hated the way his voice softened like that because nothing good was going to come out of it. “The Remus I know wouldn’t let anything stop him from getting a cute guy’s number.”_ _

__“The Remus you know sounds like a big ol’ creep-“_ _

__“It’s been four years-“_ _

__“I’m glad you discovered the concept of passing time, Ro.”_ _

__Roman was about to protest again but decided against it when they heard Virgil excited footsteps coming from upstairs._ _

__Remus covered his mouth suppressing a laugh as Virgil came slowly down the stairs wearing a sweater covering him to his knees, “Wow, you've really gotten better with body proportions, Ro. “_ _

__“Oh, shut up, it was supposed to be this big! I can tell that the kid loves oversized clothes, plus he will eventually grow into it. “_ _

__“Do you think it will fit me if I tried it on?” Remus joked._ _

__“Don't you dare, Rem. If you rip it I will rip your head off- Oh my god, Virgil! It looks so good!” He clapped his hands and cooed when Virgil was close enough to hear them. “Now do like I taught you!”_ _

__Virgil stood at the bottom of the stairs for a second, he tilted his head to the side like a puppy, and watched Roman as he made a motion with his finger, his eyes lit up and he gave a little twirl around in the sweater. “Awww, you look perfect.”_ _

__He giggled and kept spinning with no signs of stopping.  
Remus laughed and with a gentle touch steadied his son before he got dizzy and threw up everything he ate._ _

__“You okay, buddy? Are you going to throw up?”_ _

__Virgil shook his head with a big bright smile, he waved his hands in the air and giggled at the flapping of the long sleeves._ _

__It was clear as day that he really loved that sweater, and Remus sighed internally at having something else for when he needed to wash the skeleton onesie._ _

__The kid turned to Roman when he noticed him getting ready to leave and clung onto his legs. Staring at him with puppy eyes, he asked softly. “Can you stay and tell me a story tonight, please?”_ _

__He leaned into Roman as he ran his fingers through his hair, “Sorry, little prince. I have a date in two hours, and you know I can't miss that!”_ _

__“Please?” He tried again bottom lip trembling, and Roman wanted to shout that it wasn’t fair._ _

__“Remus, if he keeps looking at me like that I'm going to miss a great chance of meeting my soulmate. Do something!”_ _

__Remus kneeled to Virgil’s height and gently brushed the hairs away from his face._ _

__“How about you let Roman go to his stupid boring date and we can go look at spiders on the internet,” he snickered as Roman gasped, “You can show me which one you want.”_ _

__“Yes!” Virgil let go immediately and started bouncing up and down as if he wasn’t on the verge of tears a few seconds ago, “we’re getting a pet spider!”_ _

__“Go get me the laptop, it's either on the desk or the bed.” They stood in place as they watched Virgil run up the stairs with happy energy that was clearly too big to be contained in his tiny body._ _

__“See, that worked!”_ _

__“You're not getting him a spider, Remus,” Roman said putting on his jacket._ _

__“Maybe a small tarantula, they are hairy and fluffy. We'll put it in a cage or a box when you visit if it makes you so uncomfortable.”_ _

__“You’re unbelievable!” Roman said waving his hands around in exasperation before walking off to his car, pointedly ignoring Remus as he shouted after him, “We might hide it in your car as a prank once or twice-”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the sweet comments on the first part, you have no idea how happy they made me feel.
> 
> So, uh, yeah I'm turning this into a series and it's going to have a lot of fluffy kid sides and fluffy intruality moments.


End file.
